Question: In math class, the girl to boy ratio is $6$ to $4$. If there are a total of $40$ students, how many girls are there?
A ratio of $6$ girls to $4$ boys means that a set of $10$ students will have $6$ girls and $4$ boys. A class of $40$ students has $4$ sets of $10$ students. Because we know that there are $6$ girls in each set of $10$ students, the class must have $4$ groups of $6$ girls each. There is a total of $24$ girls in math class.